


A Little Tipsy

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie thought to wine her up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tipsy

Dinah had to hide the smile she was wearing behind her wine glass, as Ollie's ears and nose seemed to pink a little from the last swallow he had taken. 

"Oliver," she began, eyes lighting with impish delight.

"Yes, Pretty Bird?" He smiled at her, full of the charm that had grated her nerves at first, until she learned how big his heart really was under the playboy exterior.

"Were you trying to get me drunk?"

Ollie stared at her, a wary look coming over his features despite the buzz pleasantly between his ears and in his veins.

"If I say 'yes', can it really decrease your opinion of me anyway?" he countered.

Her laugh was soft and pretty, showing she wasn't upset by him.

"I might not be much past twenty, Oliver, but I'm a cop's child. And Irish. And Catholic. Wine is not something I'm unfamiliar with, and the harder things...well, I mentioned cop's kid?" She smiled at him warmly.

He set his glass down, and she did likewise, watching him rub at his face to try and push some of the buzz away. She shifted closer to him on the loveseat, catching his hand.

"Don't...you're awful cute like this," she whispered, just before she kissed him lightly. His surprise was evident, and at war with being called 'cute' but then his nature kicked in and he was kissing her back. When they parted, she took another sip of her wine, eyes on him the whole while.

The archer definitely looked like a man who was pretty sure there was an anvil waiting to fall, but he took another swallow of his wine to wet his lips and throat. Dinah was pretty certain he'd drunk more than she had over the course of the meal.

"Oliver? Why did you think you needed to get me drunk?" she asked him. His answer would decide the next part of their night.

The handsome blond looked at her, and shook his head. "Part of it was wanting your company, Pretty Bird. Part of it was trying to see if you stayed as uptight when you drank. A lot of it was me hoping to break the ice a little more."

Dinah looked at the man she had come to enjoy despite his bluster and womanizing ways. He made her feel like a woman, full and grown and pretty...which should have waved red flags in her face, given that Craig had done it too. 

She was an old hand already at ignoring sense that got in the way of enjoying life. She took a deeper drink of the good wine he had shared with her, and then moved closer on the loveseat.

"Just how far do you want to break it, Mister Queen?" she asked, seductive little smile on her face as she reached up to twine her fingers in his hair.

He managed to hold himself back, wary of a sudden change of heart with the tempestuous, youngest member of the League. He looked into her eyes, and smiled just a little. "How Catholic?" he asked, amusement creeping into his voice.

"Not that Catholic." She pressed up against him, and claimed a kiss that left little doubt the ice had thawed to a tropical summer. He saw no need to hold back then, returning the kiss and letting his hands roam along her clothing, not letting the wine force him to move too fast.

Ten minutes later, when he was mostly nude on the loveseat, her fingers sliding a condom on him, and the taste of red wine shared between their kisses, she had it through his skull that she was ready and not to hold back. Once she had him 'dressed' for the occasion, she took another long swallow of the wine, and held it in her mouth.

She then slid him within her, and kissed him in one smooth motion, letting him drink the wine too. His hands tightened on her hips at the dual sensation of making love and the sharing, before he just let himself ride the half-floating sensation the way she rode him. Her hand found his, pulling it between them until he got the hint, and added a thumb along her clit, increasing the pleasure she felt.

Because of her moans and movements, he decided red wine and sex was a definite combination to keep in mind. Both of them were loose and relaxed with the alcohol in their veins, with few inhibitions as they made love. It lasted a good long while, slow sultry motions prolonging it until Ollie couldn't hold back...and his thumb helped her come right along with him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, after shifting enough for him to remove the condom, and smiled.

"Next time, just ask for sex...but bring the wine too," she purred in his ear.


End file.
